Oatmeal
by xBettiolx13
Summary: kk. I saw a vid of Avan talkin about how Vic scared him one day when he had oatmeal in his hands. i got inspired from that vid to do this. i kind of made it my own so its deff diffirent. R&R Please. oh its also Beck and Tori


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and other depressing stuff I don't want to think of**

Okay so I saw a Video of Avan talking about how Victoria scared one day when he was going to work. all of a sudden I decided I wanted to Tori and Beck it up. So I took what happened to them and made this. although I did make it my own so it's definately different

* * *

><p>Beck Oliver was walking down the halls of Hollywood Arts with a bowl of Oatmeal in his hands,<p>

he was running late for school that morning. He was so excited to eat it because it was a cold, rainy day

and let's face it something looking that delicious with Rasberries and banana's sprinkled with brown sugar on top,

who wouldn't be that excited. Plus it will keep you warm on that cold day.

He was speed walking to his locker. One because the faster he can ditch his things

the closer he is to eating that mout watering bowl of heaven

and two, well the oatmeal was beginning to get cold and cold Oatmeal, not so good.

He finally approached his locker. He quickly opened it up and threw his things in.

He didnt care if everything fell out of his bag, all he cared about now whas his food.

_Finally Oatmeal time_ he thought grinning to himself while licking his lips.

He was about to have a spoonful before he stopped himself. He decided to eat it in class.

_May as well make the other students jealous that I have good looking food and they don't._

He was about to turn the corner to his first class, Sikowitz.

The guy was nuts, yet Beck loved having him as a teacher. He wouldn't mind Beck eating in the class.

What Beck didn't know is Tori Vega was behind the wall waiting for him.

He was to distracted thing about his bowl of Oatmeal in his hands.

Tori Vega was walking out of the bathroom back to class when she saw Beck.

She noticed he looked distracted.

She decided, since he was distracted it was a good time to see if she could scare him.

Tori Vega doesn't normally scare people but she remembered him saying how he's not scared of anything

and he's unscareable. When she saw he was distracted she thought she would try to scare him,

it's easiest to scare one when they aren't paying attention to their suroundings.

She quickly dove behind a wall so Beck wouldn't see her.

She was going to stand there and wait untill Beck made his way around the corner to Sikowitz class.

From his locker the only way to Sikowitz' class was around this corner,

so it's bound to happen that he walks that way.

She peeked around the corner to see if he was on his way.

He was, and he still looked distracted too.

_This should be fun!_ Tori thought to herself.

She chuckled inwardly so Beck wouldn't hear her.

Beck was getting closer and closer to Tori.

It's a shame he didn't know what was about to go down... Or up?

Tori was watching him, waiting for the perfect time to attack.

_Three... Two... One..._

' AHHHHH!" Tori jumped out from behind the wall

and screamed at the top of her lungs.

" Ahhh" Beck jumped and lost his Oatmeal, i

t flew maybe five feet into the air

" my Oatmeal" he yelled.

Tori was tro busy laughing to know what was going on.

When she finally settled down she realized what was happening.

Beck had caught the bowl of his delicious looking Oatmeal,

or what was left of it anyways. He looked at the bowl and frowned.

Half of the Oatmeal was gone.

He looked at the ground and nearby lockers,

well there's the other half of the bowl.

" See Beck, everyone is scareable, even you" Tori chuckled.

" My Oatmeal" Beck said.

Tori looked at what was around them and noticed there was a bowl in one of his hands

and Oatmeal on the ground and lockers.

_Well the janitor won't like this_

_So that was why he was distracted_ Tori thought.

She felt guilty after that.

Had she known he had a bowl of Oatmeal she wouldn't have done that to him.

" I'm so sorry Beck,

had I known you had a bowl of Oatmeal I wouldn't have tried to scare you"

Tori said.

" I't's fine Tor" he said.

He was a little disappointed he lost his yummy looking food,

but he'd get over it.

" Let me make it up to you" Tori told him.

He sighed " Tori it's fine,

you didn't know I had it,

you just wanted to see if I was scareable and clearly

... I am" Beck replied.

" But I feel bad now" Tori pouted.

" It's fine" Beck chuckled patting her head.

" Please?" She asked. Still wanting to make it up to him.

" You don't have to" Beck replied.

" Why did you even have Oatmeal?" Tori asked.

"It is a cold and rainy day and... I love Oatmeal" he told her.

" How about you come to my house after school,

I'm sure it will still be cold and rainy

and I will make you a new bowl of Oatmeal" Tori offered.

" Will it look as good as this one did?" Beck asked

" Tell you what, you tell me what you want on it and I'll do it

and I'll make you homemade lemonade to go with it" Tori smiled

" Deal" Beck grinned " oh and Tori?"

" Yes Beck?" I asked

" Please never do that again" Beck said

" I promise" Tori giggled " at least I know Beck Oliver is scareable"

The two of them left the Oatmeal mess in the hall for the janitor to deal with and walked to Sikowitz class.


End file.
